Two Worlds Meet At High School?
by PerceusJacksonLover
Summary: 3 weeks after they saved the world Sadie, Carter, and Walt are off to high school. While there they meet a powerful boy named Percy. 3 weeks after his birthday and saving the world Percy is off too his second year at Goode. While there he meets some very strange people named Sadie, Carter, and Walt. Could they be Demigods?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is post SS and TLO. Percy, Carter, and Walt are in grade 11 and Sadie is in grade 10 ( I know the ages are of but I need it for the story so work with me plz) There is going to be Salt, Percabeth and a bit of Zarter. Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, this is my first fanfic, hope you like :)**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Hullo everyone, Sadie Kane savior of the world here. You think that after saving the world you'd a break right? No demons, no crazy magicians, no power hungry snakes trying to take over the world and swallow the sun. But noooooooo there I was 3 weeks after the battle with Apophis getting ready for something even worse…school. "I'm going to kill Amos," I grumbled.

(_flash back_)  
_2 days ago during breakfast. Me, Carter and Walt we sitting at the breakfast table.  
"Good Morning Children" said Amos.  
"Morning" Walt said  
"Morning" said Carter through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Morning" I said shooting Carter a disgusted look. He stuck his tongue out at me. What Zia sees in him I'll never know  
"I have some news for you" said Amos. "you are going to school"  
"WHAT!" I shouted  
"Cool!" said Carter, looking excited. He is such a dork.  
Walt just shrugged indifferently. I on the other hand was furious.  
You can't send us to school! We just saved the bloody world and you're sending us to school! No. Bloody. Way." I said stubbornly. "There is no argument about it," said Amos. "Your father said it would be a good experience for you to expand your knowledge and make friends with people other than the blood of the pharaohs. To_ _have a normal teen life."  
"Normal! There is no normal for us! Were magicians for Isis sake. Besides, he's the freaking god of the dead, what does he know about normal?" I yelled.  
" Lower your voice child. You will be going to school that's final."  
"I think it would be a fun idea" said Carter. Leave it to my brother to want to go to school.  
I slumped down in my chair giving everyone my death glare  
"What school will we be attending?" Walt asked.  
"Goode high school, it's in Manhattan." answered Amos.  
"Manhattan?" Carter said voicing my thoughts. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
"It's the closest school that would except all three of you, I don't want you separated, for safety reasons." replied Amos." After you done breakfast you should head to the mall to get you stuff. I need to return to the first nome to smooth some things over, Zia is having some troubles, I'll be back when you return from you first day" said Amos. "Oh by the way Sadie. You will be placed in 10__th__ grade. Carter and Walt will be in 11__th__." And with_ _that he left._  
(_End of flashback_)

And that's how I ended up getting ready for school that morning.  
"Sadie, hurry up! I don't want to be late for the first day!" yelled Carter, sounding way too excited. Its school for gods sake!  
"I'm coming Carter! Calm down" I yell back. Ten minutes later, I come down wearing a blue top, leather jacket, semi tight black jeans, my signature combat boots, and green streaks in my hair. Carter was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt under a green sweater, running shoes and a goofy smile. Walt was standing next to him looking incredibly hot wearing black skinny jeans a grey work out shirt, a black jacket, and black running shoes.  
I walked over to Walt and gave him a hug then went to Carter and slapped him upside the head  
"Ow!" he said, "What was that for?"  
"That's for being excited to go to school and having a goofy grin on your face." I said. He was about to say something else when Bast called  
"Sadie, Carter, Walt, hurry up were going to be late." I grabbed Walt's hand and we ran to the door. We hopped into Bast's black BMW convertible that we convinced here to buy instead of borrowing those poor people's cars. Carter took shotgun; Walt and I sat in the back. Bast floored the accelerator and swerved into traffic.  
"Are you guys excited for you first day of school?" said Bast over the wind.  
"Yep!" said Carter. I can't wait to get there!"  
"I guess" said Walt  
" I'M DEFIANTLY NOT EXCITED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled.  
That pretty much ended our conversation, we rode the rest of the way in silence

P  
E  
R  
C  
Y  
"Beep beep beep beep"  
I slapped my alarm looked at the clock and groaned. 6:30. Why you may ask am I up this early. It's the first day of school. I groan then roll over in my bed trying to fall back asleep  
"Percy! I heard your alarm go off, get up you don't want to be late for your first day of school." My called my mom a.k.a. the best person in the whole world.  
_Sigh_ "ok mom I'm coming" I groaned  
I had a shower then got changed. I was wearing jeans, a sea green T-shirt that matched my eyes, a dark blue hoodie, white running shoes, my H-phone (specially made for us demigods by Hephaestus. It doesn't attract monsters) then I and went down stairs to my mom's delicious blue pancakes. I finished three pancakes before I remembered to breathe.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" my mom asked.

"No!" I exclaimed

"Look on the bright side." my mom said. "You'll be seeing a lot more of Annabeth now that she's staying in New York to supervise the building in Olympus, an it's your first time going to school 2 years in a row. Which reminds me, Percy please try not to blow up the school."

"Yes mom" I said with a smile, thinking about Annabeth. It's been about three weeks since we saved the world. Now I'm off to Prison, um I mean school. I hope this year won't be to exciting.

Once again, I didn't know how wrong I was


	2. Chapter 2

S

A

D

I

E

I sighed as we pulled up in front of the school. It was a medium sized school with posters everywhere that said stuff like "Goode is good" that made me want to barf. Carter practically jumped out of the car, whereas I got out slowly dragging my feet.

"Have a good day my kitte-erm kids, I'll pick you up after school. Then she drove away.

I looked at the school and sighed again. "What do we do now?" said Carter nervously.

"Bast said to go to the office to get our schedules." replied Walt.

They boys started walking towards the school. I sighed and followed them. I was so caught up in my depressing thoughts about school I ran into someone causing them to drop their books.

"Oh!" I said while helping picking up some books "im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…. I found myself looking at an extremely attractive boy. He was a couple of inches taller than I was with windswept black hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes that were like looking at the ocean. He was well built and gave out a very strong aura.

"um uh Hi!" I said. _Seriously, Sadie, getting tongue tied over a guy. You're dating Walt!_

"Hullo my named is Sadie Kane."

"Hi, my name if Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"Sorry." I said again.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either," he said with a smile. Where were you headed?"

"The office, to get my schedule. Where do I go?" I asked.

"Follow me, I'm headed in the same direction." he replied.

"Ok." I said blushing. We started walking to the office.

"Are you British?" He asked.

"Yep, I came here a bit over a year ago." I replied

"Why did you move?" He asked.

"Um… my dad uh died and my mom is dead so I came here to live with my uncle."

"Oh" he said. "Um.. I'm sorry." he said awkwardly.

"Don't be," I said. "What about your family?"

"I live with my mom and my step-dad. He's one of the teachers here." He answered.

"What about your Biological dad?" I questioned.

"He…..it's complicated." he said.

"Ok" I said. I did not pressure him. If he did not want to explain, it's his choice. And I know all too well about complicated families. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I noticed myself getting a lot of glares from girls. I guess Percy is popular here. I was wondering where Carter and Walt were where Percy and I were stopped by a figure wearing with tight clothes and way too much make-up. Also know as a popular girl.

"Hi Percy" She said flashing him a smile. the she looked upside down and made a face like she smelt dog poop.

"Hi Janet" Percy said, sounding annoyed.

"So." she said putting her hand on his arm. "Want to go out some time?"

"No, Janet. I've told you like 50 times. I. Have. A. Girlfriend." Percy said.

"It?" she said pointing to me.

"No! and this is Sadie not it" Percy said. Then he grabbed my hand and walked away with me in tow.

"Oh by the way." I called over my shoulder. "You have something on your face."

"Where?!" she shrieked.

"Everywhere" I said. She gave me a look of hatred and stormed off in the other direction.

Percy let go of my hand and started laughing. "Good one." he said giving me props. "Now let's go before were late. We got to the office just as Carter and Walt walked out arguing.

"We need to go look for he-." Carter was saying, then he noticed me

"Sadie where were you?" He said. Then he looked at Percy " um who is this?"

"Hi," Percy said. "My name is Percy Jackson. Sadie here ran into me on her way to the office."

"oh." Said Carter. "My name is Carter Kane, I'm her brother. This is Walt Stone, her boyfriend."

"Nice too meet you." Percy said politely. "See you later, feel free to ask me if you have any questions about Goode."

"Will do" I sad giving him a smile. He smiled back then walked away.

"What was that all about" Walt said.

What was what all about?" I asked.

"Him" Walt said pointing in Percy's direction. "Being so friendly to you." Then he pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Chillax, he was just being nice. Besides he has a girlfriend." I said then I hugged Walt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now get out of my way so I can get my schedule."

I got my schedule. I read

**Day 1 **

**8:00-Homeroom with Mrs. Stevenson**

**9:00-English with Mr. Blofis**

**10:00-Math with Mrs. Bayliss **

**11:00- Physical Education with Coach Rock**

**12:00-Lunch**

**1:00- Science with Mr. Peter**

**2:00- Ancient History with Mrs. Harrison **

**3:00- Music Mr. Crawford**

**(A/N I'm not in high school yet so I don't know what a high school schedule is like. so it probably not very accurate. Just go with it :)**

I looked at Carter and Walt's schedule. We had PhysEd, Ancient history, and lunch together.

I looked at the scheduals again and frowned. "That can't be right." I said. "We're in different grades, how can we have gym and ancient history together." I asked

"hmm, oh The secretary said something about getting the grades to mingle." Carter said.

"This school is bonkers!" I declared. "But were stuck with it so let's go!" I said. Then we all headed off for our first day at Goode.


End file.
